Sirene
by Erythrozyte
Summary: Sie war eine Sirene. Seine eigene, ganz persönliche Sirene. Das sanfte wiegen ihrer Hüften zum Takt der Musik verführte ihn. (NaLu)


Sie war eine Sirene. Seine eigene, ganz persönliche Sirene. Das sanfte wiegen ihrer Hüften zum Takt der Musik verführte ihn. Ob sie wusste wie anziehend sie wirklich war, wenn sie es nicht darauf anlegte? Oder ging es nur Ihm so?  
Reden. Eigentlich wollte er nur mit ihr reden. Aber die Worte, die er so sorgfältig gesucht hatte.. vergessen.  
Alles in seinem Kopf war fixiert auf ihren Körper, der sich sanft im Takt der Musik bewegte.  
Sie fing an ihr Oberteil aufzuknöpfen, immer noch völlig ahnungslos, dass sie nicht alleine in ihrem Apartment war. Er sollte sie stoppen.  
Aber dieser Gedanke war genauso schnell wieder vergessen, wie seine einst so mühevoll gesuchten Worte für das längst überfällige Gespräch.

Sie hypnotisierte ihn. Wie eine Sirene. Er konnte nicht länger widerstehen. Langsam und so leise wie möglich verließ er ihr Bett. Das wird wahrscheinlich die bisher dümmste Tat sein, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben vollbracht hatte.  
Es war ihm egal. Er wollte sie so sehr. Sämtliche Alarmglocken, die seit Beginn ihres Tanzes schrillten, verstummten.  
Die Alarmglocken, die ihnen eigentlich sagen sollten 'Stop!', die ihn dazu bringen sollten, darüber nachzudenken, was er da aufs Spiel setzte. Ihre Freundschaft, ihre tiefe Verbundenheit. Lucy war sein bester Freund.  
Diese Verbindung setze er bewusst aufs Spiel. Für was? Lust? Lüsterte er nach ihr? Er rollte die Augen. Das war einfach zu beantworten.  
Ja, das tat er. Er wollte Sie in seinem Bett haben. Er wollte sie in seinen Armen haben. Er wollte dass sie ihn ansah, mit ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln, und nur Ihn ansah. Er wollte alles von ihr. Körper und Geist. Wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, fühlte er sich nicht komplett.  
Er verzehrte sich nach ihr. Und das nicht erst seit Beginn ihres hypnotischen Tanzes.

Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass Igneel ihm mal etwas über die Paarungszeit von Drachen erklären wollte. Aber wie so oft, damals fand er das Thema äußerst langweilig. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals freiwillig eine Partnerin haben wollen würde. Damals, als kleiner Junge, fand er das einfach unvorstellbar. Ein Partner würde ihn nur daran hindern Abenteuer zu erleben.  
Aber jetzt sah er Lucy vor sich und fand es unvorstellbar, wie er ohne sie weitermachen sollte.  
Hätte er damals nur ein bisschen besser aufgepasst, vielleicht wüsste er dann, wie er sich jetzt besser unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Er schloss seine Augen und zwang sich sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Ein Schritt. Und noch ein weiterer Schritt. Mit einem weiteren Schritt stand er genau hinter ihr.  
Er legte eine Hand um ihre Hüfte, auf ihren nackten Bauch und presste sich an sie, schwingte mit ihr im Takt der Musik. Er schloss die Augen, vergrub sein Gesicht in die Haare auf ihrer rechten Schulter, lies sich von ihren Bewegungen führen. So betörend.  
Ihr Geruch brachte ihn fast wieder um den Verstand. Er liebte ihn. Er liebte ihn, so wie er alles an ihr liebte. So wie er sie liebte. Er musste lächeln. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich das eingestanden hatte.  
Er begann mit seiner anderen Hand sanft über ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Er liebte es, dass sie eine Vorliebe für knappe Röcke hatte. Gerade jetzt wollte er ihre Haut spüren, keinen Stoff. Seine Haut auf ihrer Haut.  
Sanft schob er seine Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel hoch und wieder runter. Immer im Takt der Musik.  
Es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, als Lucy seufzte. Sie genoss es anscheinend. Und ihn törnte es mehr an und ließ ihn mutiger werden.  
Er streichelte weiter über ihren Oberschenkel, ließ seine Hand immer weiter unter ihren Rock gleiten. Ließ seine Hand immer weiter zu ihrem Schritt wandern.  
Er spürte den Rand ihres Höschens. Spitze. Es war aus Spitze. Er ließ seine Fingerkuppen unter den Rand ihres Höschens gleiten. Nur ein kleines bisschen. Im Takt der Musik fuhr er mit seiner Fingerspitzen an eben diesem Rand entlang. Hoch und runter. Sie fühlte sich so gut an..

„ ...Natsu."  
Es war kaum mehr als ein flüstern, fast als würde Sie seinen Namen seufzen. Sein Name aus ihrem Mund hatte sich noch nie besser angehört.

Er fand, er hielt sich schon viel zu lange zurück, er wollte, nein, er musste sie küssen. Mit der Hand, die gerade noch auf ihrem Bauch lag, nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand, und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich.  
Sie leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Das war's. Er war verloren.  
Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren, drehte er Lucy nun ganz zu sich um, presste sie an sich und küsste sie. Küsste sie, als gäbe es keinen Morgen.  
So weich. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und sie schmeckte so gut. Er wollte nie wieder aufhören diese Frau zu küssen. Sie war Seins.

Gerade als er sie hochheben wollte, um sie in Ihr Bett zu tragen, löste sie sich von seinen Lippen.  
„Natsu.. "  
Warum hörte es sich so traurig an? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?  
Sofort meldeten sich wieder sämtliche Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf, die er zuvor so effektiv abgestellt hatte.  
„Ich wünschte du wärst wirklich hier."  
Damit brach Sie den Zauber. Die Hypnose, in der er sich befunden hatte, war gebrochen.

Wirklich.. hier? Aber, das war er doch! Was ging hier vor?  
Und da roch er es. Alkohol. Sie war betrunken.  
Warum war ihm das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen? Anscheinend hatte er sich so sehr von ihr gefangen nehmen lassen, dass er weder auf sein Gewissen noch auf seine Sinne geachtet hatte.  
Er wollte sich ohrfeigen.  
Er hatte sich an seine betrunkene Freundin ran gemacht, er hatte sie ausgenutzt. Ihm überkam eine Welle des Abscheus.  
So wollte er nicht seinen ersten Kuss mit ihr erleben. Das war einfach falsch.

Mit beiden Händen nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hand.  
Sie weinte. Die Augen unfokussiert. Sie war noch in ihrer Traumwelt.  
Er drückte er ihr einen zarten, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Lucy?"  
Sie reagierte nicht.  
„Luce? Luce, ich bin hier. Ich bin kein Traum. Sieh mich an."  
Lucy blinkte mehrmals und sah ihn dann an. Es dauerte eine weitere Sekunde bis sie begriff, was gerade passiert war. Der Tanz.. Oh Gott, der Tanz mit ihm war echt gewesen! Panik machte sich in ihr breit und sie befreite sich von Natsu.  
Abstand. Sie brauchte dringend Abstand von ihm.

Es tat ihm fast physisch weh, als Lucy sich von ihm befreite. Mit diesem Blick der Panik in den Augen. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihr Oberteil zu, versuchte sich damit zu schützen, während Sie mit der anderen Hand versuchte ihren Rock künstlich länger zu ziehen. Sie versuchte genau die Stellen von seinem Blick abzuschirmen, wo er vorhin noch seine Hände hatte.  
Sie zitterte. So gerne würde er sie umarmen. Sie wärmen.  
Aber er bezweifelte, dass sie aufgrund von Kälte zitterte.

Er drehte sich um und war mit einem Satz wieder an ihrem Bett und hatte ihre Bettdecke in der Hand.  
Er drehte sich zurück und wollte Lucy ihre Decke reichen, doch sie wich vor ihm zurück. Sie wirkte wie ein scheues Reh.  
Sie bezauberte ihn erneut, weckte seinen Jagdinstinkt ebenso wie auch seinen Beschützerinstinkt.  
Er kniff die Augen zu und legte die Bettdecke um ihre Schultern.  
Er hielt die Bettdecke zu und Lucy Begriff, dass er ihr damit eine Art Schutzmauer gab, hinter der sie sich verstecken konnte.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich. Der Alkohol mochte ihr Gehirn vernebeln, aber langsam wurde ihr bewusst, wer da vor ihr stand. Sie zog die Bettdecke an sich und hielt sie fest.  
Das war Natsu. Ihr Natsu. Niemals würde er ihr mit Absicht weh tun.. und dennoch. Das gerade war etwas, was man eher selten mit seinen Freunden teilte.

Natsu hatte die Augen zugekniffen und blickte gen Boden, die Hände immer noch fest in der Bettdecke gekrallt, mit der er Lucy zugedeckte hatte.  
„R.. re.."  
Er musste schlucken.  
Alles in ihm wollte Laufen. Weg von hier. Weg von Ihr. Er wollte nicht, dass Sie ihn ertragen musste.  
Er wollte seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand donnern. Mehrmals. Wie konnte er sich nur so vergessen? Verdammte Paarungszeit.  
Aber er wusste auch, wenn er jetzt ging, war jede Hoffnung auf eine Klärung verloren. Denn er wusste genau, dass er wenn er ging, nie wieder den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, sich Ihr zu stellen.  
„Reden." brachte er schließlich heraus. „Wir müssen reden."  
Er ließ die Bettdecke und als wenn alle seine Kraft verlassen hätte, schleppte er sich an Lucy vorbei, zu ihrem Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
Er gab ihr den Platz, denn Sie so dringend brauchte.

Der Schock ließ Lucy ein Stück weit nüchterner werden. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild.  
Was war mit Natsu los? So kannte sie ihn nicht.  
Erst so leidenschaftlich, so verführerisch.. Gut, sie dachte, die träume, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er genau das tat, was er getan hatte.  
Und der Kuss! Sie berührte ihre Lippen und spürte wie sie rot wurde.  
Und genau wie sie die Hitze in ihren Wangen spürte, spürte sie, wie sich der Restalkohol meldete. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie fing an zu taumeln.  
Natsu hörte den unbeholfen Versuch, wie Lucy sich versuchte auf den Beinen zu halten. Alarmiert richtete er sich auf und sah wie Lucy über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und drohte zur Seite zu kippen.  
So schnell er konnte war er wieder bei ihr, konnte aber nur noch ihren Sturz abfedern, nicht aufhalten.  
Das hatte zur Folge, dass er Lucy zwar in den Armen hielt, sie aber trotzdem unsanft mit ihrem Hinterteil auf dem Boden gelandet war.  
„Als in Ordnung?" Sein Ton war ein flüstern, geradezu beruhigend. Für ihn war sie immer noch ein verschrecktes Reh und er wollte sie nicht weiter verschrecken, oder gar verscheuchen.  
Lucy seufzte. „Ja.. Mein Hi.." Sie musste sie räuspern und wieder spürte sie, dass sie Rot wurde. „Mein Hintern tut mir nur weh."

Lucy holte tief Luft und seufzte erneut. Und dann tat sie etwas, was Natsu nicht erwartet hatte. Er war darauf gefasst, dass sie ihn wieder wegstoßen würde, dass sie wieder Panik kriegen würde, vielleicht auch, dass sie ihn beschimpfen würde. Aber er war nicht darauf gefasst, dass sie sich an seine Schulter lehnte.  
„Natsu.. Ich bin betrunken." Er schnaubte. DAS war sehr offensichtlich. So im Nachhinein, wie er sich eingestehen musste.  
„Worüber auch immer du reden willst, mach es kurz. Aber bitte mach dir eins klar: Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Also bitte.. behandle mich nicht wie ein scheues Reh, dass bei dem nächsten lauten Geräusch weglaufen könnte."  
Konnte sie hellsehen? Er musste lächeln. Er konnte quasi sehen, wie sie einen Schmollmund zog.  
Diese wunderbar weichen Lippen, dieser köstliche Mund. Er schweifte schon wieder ab.

Natsu ließ Lucy los, stand auf und half ihr dann ebenfalls hoch, worauf er peinlich genau darauf achtete, dass ihre Bettdecke nicht verrutschte. Er half ihr auf Ihr Bett, entfernte sich aber ebenso schnell wieder von diesem.  
Jetzt hat er sie doch ins Bett befördert. Allerdings anders, als er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.  
Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Verzweifelt wünschte er sich die Worte zurück, die er sich so schön für dieses Gespräch zurecht gelegt hatte.  
Reden war nicht nie seine Stärke gewesen. Er konnte seinen Standpunkt besser klar machen, in dem er seinen Gegner in den Boden rammte, aber es beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass dies heute der falsche Weg war.  
Sein Blick schweifte auf den Teil ihrer wunderschönen Beine, die nicht von der Bettdecke verdeckt wurden. Zwar wollte er auch kämpfen, aber auf eine ganz andere, viel angenehmere Art.  
Er kniff die Augen zu und reibte über seinen Nasenrücken. Warum machte sie ihn immer noch so verrückt? Sie war dick eingewickelt in eine Bettdecke, verdammt noch mal! Selbst wenn er einen weiteren Blick riskieren würde, könnte er nichts sehen. Unter anderem deswegen hatte er ihr ja die Bettdecke gegeben.  
Aber er begriff langsam, dass es umsonst war. Es war Lucy. Seine Lucy. Egal was sie trug, egal wie sie aussah, sie würde ihn in jedem Zustand betören können.

Er fasste sich ein Herz, atmete erneut tief durch und versuchte sich zu erklären. „Ich hab euer Gespräch in der Gilde mitangehört." gestand er kleinlaut. Er schaute überall hin, nur nicht auf das Bett.  
Lucy horchte auf. Aber sie musste nicht nachhaken, Natsu gab ihr schon die Antwort auf die nicht gestellte Frage. „Euer Trinkspiel meine ich. Ich habe gehört, was Kana dich gefragt hat."  
Zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht wurde Lucy rot.  
Lucy stotterte, als sie nachfragte. Eigentlich wusste sie die Antwort schon, denn es gab nur eine einzige Frage, auf die Natsu anspielen hätte können.  
Aber sie wollte, nein musste es aus seinem Mund hören.  
„Du—Du— Meinst.. Du meinst als Kana mich gefragt hab, mit wem ich eher ins Bett steigen würde? Du oder Gray?" Bei der Erwähnung des Eismagiers verzog Natsu sein Gesicht, sah Lucy dann aber an.  
„Ich habe auch gehört, was du geantwortet hast." Verdammtes Drachengehör, fluchte Lucy innerlich.  
Es war ein bitteres Lächeln, was Natsu lächelte „'Natsu.' Hast du gesagt. 'Es wird immer Natsu sein'." Er lies seinen Kopf erneut hängen und strich sich verlegen seinen Nacken.  
„In dem Augenblick habe ich mehr als jemals zuvor gemerkt, dass ich dich will. Also beschloss ich, hier auf dich zu warten, um Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Ich wollte... reden."  
Natsu verstummte.  
Einen so ernsten und traurigen Natsu kannte sie nicht. Sie wollte sein altes optimistisches Selbst wiederhaben. Sie wollte den sorgenfreien, aufbrausenden Kerl wieder vor sich haben, der nie aufgab, der so unglaublich loyal gegenüber seiner Familie war, der das lebendigste und schönste Lachen besaß, dass sie je gehört hatte. Der Natsu, der für Sie immer die richtigen Worte fand, der, an dem Sie ihr Herz verloren hatte.  
Sie schluckte. Ihr Herz verloren? Wie kitschig. Da sprach sicher der Alkohol aus ihr. Zumindest wenn sie es sich lange genug einredete, würde sie es vielleicht irgendwann selber glauben.  
Sie rollte mit dem Augen. War es schon so weit? Versuchte sie sich selber anzulügen? Sie wusste es doch besser. Sie liebte ihn. Schon so lange.  
Sie schob ihre Gedanken wieder beiseite und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den jungen Mann, der so verloren vor ihrem Bett stand. Sie wollte das Ende seiner Geschichte hören. „Rede weiter." forderte Sie ihn auf.  
Er schaute zur Decke.  
"Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Aber als du dann kamst.. die Musik angemacht hast.. und dann getanzt hast.." Er schluckte. „Da war alles weg. Mein Kopf war leer."  
Jetzt sah er ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du warst so hypnotisierend. Wie eine Sirene. Ich konnte mich nicht von dir Abwenden." Eine kurze Pause. Er fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug, und dass nur, weil er an die tanzende Lucy dachte, an ihre Hüften, die sich im Takt wiegten..  
„Ich wollte dich nur noch haben. Alles andere war.. unwichtig. Die Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf. Meine Sinne. Ich war nur auf dich fixiert. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass du betrunken bist." gestand er ein.  
Lucy wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, oder ob sie überhaupt was sagen sollte.  
Sie war verwirrt, und der Alkohol vernebelte ihr die Sinne noch zusätzlich. Sie konnte Natsu so in ihrem Bann ziehen, dass er sogar seine Drachensinne ignorierte.  
Man konnte fast hören wie es langsam 'Klick!' bei ihr machte. Sie verstand plötzlich, was Natsu ihr da sagte!  
Ein breites Lächeln zeigt sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

Natsu war ... verwirrt.  
Und dass sah man ihm auch an. Er hatte sie ausgenutzt und sie .. lächelte? Er hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten Lucys Stimmungen richtig zu zuordnen, aber das war..  
„Du hast mich nicht ausgenutzt."  
Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er setzte zum Widerspruch an, aber Lucy fuhr ihn über den Mund.  
Das Lächeln verschwunden.  
„Ich flehe dich an! Ob betrunken oder nicht, wenn mein Kopf nicht so weh tun würde, würde ich einen Freudentanz aufführen, weil du mich geküsst hast."

Natsu drehte sich um, und ging in die Küche.  
Jetzt war Lucy an der Reihe absolut verwirrt drein zu schauen. Sie hat gerade quasi ihre Gefühle gestanden und er? Er dreht sich um und ging in die Küche?! Vielleicht träumte sie ja doch.. Dass kann doch nicht wahr sein.  
Sie war so verdattert, dass sie nicht mitbekam, dass Natsu ihr einen feuchten Lappen vor das Gesicht hielt. Erst als er damit vor ihren Augen wedelte, nahm sie den Lappen war. Aber Sie begriff nicht.  
„Für deinen Kopf." Klärte er sie auf.  
Sie starte erst verständnislos auf den Lappen, dann auf Natsu. Und wieder auf den Lappen.  
Lachend nahm sie den Lappen an, lehnt sich an die Wand hinter ihrem Bett, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und legte sich den kühlen Lappen auf ihre Stirn.  
„Du hast aber schon gehört, dass ich noch was anderes gesagt habe, oder?"  
Sie linste mit einen Auge Richtung Natsu und ihr stockte der Atem.  
Er schaute sie mit diesem unglaublich breiten Grinsen an. Er hatte verstanden.  
Soviel Drama.. um eigentlich nichts. Er wollte sich auf die Schulterklopfen, dass er nicht getürmt war, aber stattdessen krabbelte er lieber zu Lucy in ihr Bett, lehnte sich neben Sie an die Wand und zog sie, immer noch in ihrer Bettdecke gehüllt, an sich herran.  
Die ihr mittlerweile vertraute Röte stieg ihr wieder ins Gesicht, aber genau wie die Röte, konnte sie ihr glückliches Lächeln auch nicht aus ihrem Gesicht entfernen.

„Sirene, hm?"  
Natsu lief es eiskalt dem Rücken runter. Hatte er da was falsch aufgeschnappt? Er hatte gehört, dass die Sirenen in irgendeiner alten Religion, wunderschöne Frauen waren, die die Schiffsfahrer mit ihrem Gesang betörten, um sie dann zu töten.  
Gut, er war kein Schiffsfahrer und Lucy hatte auch nicht gesungen, aber er fand seinen Vergleich doch sehr passend. Lucy könnte ihn im selben Maße betören, da war er sich sicher.  
„War das falsch?" Lucy kicherte „Nein. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt." Und Sexy. Und Begehrenswert. Und geliebt. Aber sie entschied sich dazu, dass lieber nicht laut auszusprechen.  
„Apropos, Freudentanz.." Lucy horchte auf und sah Natsu an. „Was ist damit?" Natsu sah sie schelmisch an.  
„War das vorhin eigentlich ein Freudentanz? Falls ja, würde ich den gerne öfters sehen."  
Lucy antwortete ihm, indem sie ihm hochrot ihr Kopfkissen ins lachende Gesicht drückte.


End file.
